


Spoilers

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, do not ask me what this is idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you is on your arm, Yuuri has spoilers to the biggest character death of the decade.





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this out in 45 minutes and i have work in 45 minutes i'm going to be late based off [this](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/post/163219638437/littlelions101-adramofpoison-dondaario-so) post

“Who’s Dumbledore?”

“No clue.”

Yuuko frowned at Yuuri, looking at the words on his arm. Apparently, the first words his soulmate will tell him is how they couldn’t believe someone, Dumbledore, died.

“Isn’t that kind of…terrible, though? I mean, I hope that Dumbledore guy’s gonna be okay,” Yuuko said, biting her lip.

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t know who this “Dumbledore” person was and how they were related to him and his soulmate.

“I guess time will tell,” he responded, pulling down his sleeve to cover up the sentence.

//

When Yuuri spotted the cover of the book in the store, something about it drew him in. He bought it with his allowance money and brought it home, curling up under the covers to read it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._

He immediately became engrossed, curious as to why these strangely-clothed people were celebrating and calling the couple “Muggles”. Of course, from reading the summary at the back Yuuri already knew this was about wizards, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

Then, he got to this line:

_His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore._

“ _DUMBLEDORE!_ ” Yuuri screeched, throwing the book across the room.

“Yuuri, is everything okay?” he heard his mom ask from outside his bedroom.

“Yes, everything is fine,” he lied, because _no_ , nothing is fine, because he had the entire book spoiled for him. This Dumbledore character was going to die.

Yuuri sighed, then slid off the bed to pick the book back up, flopping back down to continue reading despite the spoiler branded onto his arm.

He inhaled the entire book that night, but miraculously, Dumbledore did not die.

//

“Hey, did you get it yet? The new Harry Potter book,” Takeshi asked, lacing up his skates. Yuuri nodded, gesturing towards his bag.

“It’s in my bag! I just picked it up from the bookstore, I’m gonna read it when I get back home.”

“Oh, me too! Yuuko told me someone’s going to die in this book, but she won’t tell me who,” he grumbled, and Yuuri felt a pang of guilt for inadvertently spoiling Yuuko. It wasn’t his fault, really, since they didn’t know who Dumbledore _was_ at the time. Technically, it was his soulmate’s fault, for choosing spoilers for the biggest franchise of the decade as their first words.

“You’ll find out,” Yuuri asserted, and Takeshi punched his shoulder before getting up.

The next day, the first thing Takeshi did was grab him by the shoulders, and eyes wide, said, “Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore,” Yuuri repeated, nodding solemnly.

“ _Why?_ ” he wailed, and Yuuri spent fifteen minutes listening to Takeshi lamenting over Albus Dumbledore’s death.

Everywhere Yuuri looked, there was news of the shocking death, how fans all over the world mourned the loss of their favourite wizarding headmaster. He was a brave man, someone who guided Harry and protected Hogwarts, who was committed to defeating a villain he indirectly created.

“Why do you look so calm, Yuuri?” one of his friends asked at school. “I thought you were a fan?”

“I am, but I kind of predicted he would die,” he replied.

“Really? I didn’t even see it coming!” they exclaimed.

Yuuri smiled, but inside, he was sad he wasn’t able to experience the shock that everyone else seemed to feel. If only his soulmate had chosen different words…

To be honest, Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted to _meet_ his soulmate for spoiling his favourite book series _years_ before the book was even published.

//

Many years later, long after the series ended, the sixth movie came out, which featured the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Yuuri walked out of the theater with his friend, Phichit, who was listing off all the differences between the books and the movie. He nodded along, humming with agreement to some points. The books were always better than the movie, and he felt the movies made Ron a bit more of an asshole than he actually was.

They were about to exit the theater when Yuuri heard the words that haunted him his entire life.

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

The voice came from someone walking right past him, almost lost in the chatter of the movie theater. To Yuuri though, it may as well have come from a megaphone. He whirled around, grabbing the arm of his soulmate, who turned towards him with a confused look.

“You!” Yuuri pointed angrily, “You’re the one!”

His soulmate tilted his head, silver bangs falling over the bridge of his nose. Then he slowly lifted up his sleeve, reading the words on his arm, before looking back up with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

“Well, that wasn’t really how I imagined it would be said,” he said, giggling. Yuuri was still angry with his soulmate, but the initial burst of rage was already wearing off, enough for him to process just how _handsome_ his soulmate was.

“How would you feel if you had a spoiler on your arm all these years?” Yuuri asked, and his soulmate laughed, light and tinkling. He had to fight a blush that was spreading across his face, still wanting to be angry but finding it very difficult to do so.

“Point taken,” his soulmate said. “I’d probably start a fist-fight if I were you, that wouldn’t be a good impression, would it?”

“No,” Yuuri replied, smiling ever-so-slightly. Nope, he wasn’t angry anymore, he _couldn’t_ stay angry anymore. His soulmate extended his hand.

“My name’s Victor,” he said. “Sorry for spoiling Half-Blood Prince for you.”

“I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri responded, taking the hand in a firm grasp, “and it’s going to take a _lot_ for me to forgive you.”

“A lot, huh?” Victor mused, tapping a finger on his lip. “We can start with a date?”

“Sounds good,” Yuuri replied, smiling. They exchanged numbers then separated, promising to meet up at a later time. Phichit nudged his shoulder with a sly smile on his face.

“You’re lucky, Yuuri,” he said, “you’ve got yourself a hot soulmate.”

“Yeah, but at what cost?” Yuuri said, looking down at his arm. “I pretty much had the most significant death of the series spoiled for me before the author even _wrote_ the book.”

“True,” Phichit said.

As they walked out together, Yuuri can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
